


I'll See You In The Stars

by Lamaria_12



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Friendships that transthrough lifetimes, I mean all the drabbles are stand alone, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Kinda, Not really character death?, Only sokka, Reincarnation, Sad, So..., Spoiler: Lance doesn't die, War, You can see it as friendship or a relation ship, sokka/zuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Some friendships... Last through lifetimes...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Zuko!” Sakka raced up to Zuko with his arms raised high.

“What is it Sakka?” Zuko asked, fondness lacing his voice. He had concern for Sakka, going off to war and such. 

“I’m meeting you up there if I don’t make it back.” His hand raised high up to the starry night.

“…What?” Zuko asked, confused.

“If I don’t make it back, I’m gonna meet up there!” His happiness not fading, yet Zuko’s heart dropped. 

“What are you talking about? You’re going to make it.”

“There’s no guarantee of that. We both know it.” Sakka said with a low sadness that made Zuko freeze.

“…You better come back Sakka. Or I’ll kill you.” Zuko used anger, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow Sakka to die. He won’t accept it.

A small smile appears on his lips.

“Heh, okay dude, whatever you say.” He slings an arm around Zuko, “but still, up there. We’ll be in the stars one day. I’m sure.”

“How do you know?” Zuko asked, leaning into his touch a little.

“We’ll find each other again after we die, and we’ll go to the stars together,” Sakka explained, raising his free hand to gesture toward the sky.

“We won’t know it’s each other y’know.” Zuko rolled his eyes, temporarily forgetting the dangers of Sakka going to war.

“We will! Umm, I’ll say… Hey emo lord wassup?” Sakka winks at Zuko.

“You’re an idiot.” Zuko says, “You won’t remember.”

“Yes, I will!”

“No, you won’t.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! Emo lord, wassup? How about you don’t train for once and come hang out?”

“You’re an idiot,” Keith responded and walked faster to the training deck.

“Told Ya I would remember,” Lance said as a warmth spread across his chest.

“…” Keith hesitated before walking into the training deck, the doors closing behind him.


	2. Battlefield so far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this originally wasn't going to get a sequel butttttttt here is some more! I might add more little drabbles with no real chronological order. If you can't tell I really love mirrors in writing. They'll all probably be short and aaaahhhhh I probably have to tag this as implied character death don't I?

The rhythm of the rain pattered its song onto Sokka’s cheeks. All he could do was look up at the cloudy night sky above. The stars shined and glittered at him, beckoning him with their call.

“Zuko’s going to kill me isn’t he?”

Pain was splattered across his side, the sound of the war was muffled by the sound of death. He was glad he could die watching the sky, it was truly one of the most beautiful artworks of nature. The stars… they shined so brightly and he wondered if one day, he truly would remember. That would be quite nice. He wondered if he would reach the stars one day. Sokka smiled, he knew this wasn’t the end, even if Zuko did. He knew that this was only the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rhythm of the rain pattered its song onto Lance’s cheeks. All he could do was look up at the cloudy night sky above. A certain star glittered and shined at him, not as bright as the others, but yet still beckoning him with its call.

“Keith’s going to kill me isn’t he?”

He knew not where the words came from, as no promise like such was made before. The words he said almost subconsciously, it made a wave of wistfulness fall over him. A calm serenity as he thought about the past. He almost felt as if that blue star was looking at him as well. He remembered long ago, his mama had told him that the stars we see are often the lights of stars that have died long ago. He wonders if that star had any dying wishes.

Pain was splattered across his side, the sound of the war was muffled by the sound of death. He was glad that he could see the rain once more. The rhythm felt familiar, like from days long past. Yet he could not remember a time quite like this. The stars… they shined so brightly, Lance wondered if he would ever return to the one he called home. Lance smiled, he knew this wasn’t the end, he knew that he wouldn’t die here. An unknown life surged through him, a sort of energy… strength? He lifted himself from the ground. The war still raging suddenly became clear to him. The sound no longer muffled. Far away there were people who needed him. Far away there was Keith and his friends who needed him. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, let it end here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I was wondering if I should make a part two, what do you guys think?


End file.
